


Achilles' Heel

by captainamergirl



Category: Melrose Place (1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 16:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11673150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: An angsty little drabble about my favorite, under-appreciated MP character, Sandy.





	Achilles' Heel

One look at Sandy's face and Rhonda guessed the truth. "It's positive."

Sandy nodded. Worrying her plump bottom lip between her teeth, she studied the two pink lines with murky eyes before shoving the stick down deep into the trash, burying it under a low-fat TV dinner she hadn't been able to stomach. It all made sense now - why she'd felt so sick lately; so tired; why her breasts ached; why she was late … She'd of course recognized the symptoms but had been praying she was wrong somehow.

Rhonda reached for Sandy, pulling her into a tight hug. Sandy felt her stomach twist up in new knots at the simple motion.

She had thought being pregnant when she was sixteen was terrifying but it didn't compare to this time around. Being pregnant with Jake's child… knowing how Jake was… knowing that he ran from anything that even slightly resembled a commitment… Well, it tore her clean up inside.

"What are you going to do?" Rhonda asked.

Sandy tugged free. Moving to the sofa, she drew her legs up to her chest, squeezed her arms around her slender knees. "Well… I've got no choice, really. I have to - I have to get rid of it."

"Sandy, _no._ You might regret it. Hell, I _know_ you will. When you told me about the abortion you had as a teenager … You had this look in your eyes … Like it haunted you, even after all of these years."

"It _does_ haunt me. And I hate I was so irresponsible yet again. I'm a lot older now; you would think I'd be a helluva lot wiser. But that's Sandy Harling for you. First class fuckup… I really am a dumb blonde, just like that casting director said. I shouldn't have let Jake come anywhere near me."

"Jake's your fatal flaw … Your Achilles' heel."

"I know, but he's such a selfish, immature numbnut!"

"Are you going to tell said 'numbnut' that he got you pregnant?"

"How can I? He'll run screaming in the other direction. He wanted to keep things casual; said that over and over. I am the one who went and complicated things by agreeing to be his bed buddy… But this isn't just about Jake. I have my career to think about. Movie studios aren't exactly eager to hire obese, pregnant women... And I don't know how to be a Mama. Never really had one of my own…"

Sandy moved to her feet. Pushing past Rhonda, she stumbled to her bedroom and slammed the door. Sinking onto her bed, she stared at the phone sitting on her dresser. One call or just ten steps down the staircase, and she could tell Jake the truth. But she knew she couldn't _talk_ to him because he would refuse to actually _hear._

Right or wrong, she would have a second abortion. She could never bring a baby into the world that would grow up knowing they weren't wanted by their own father...


End file.
